EnglandxReader Order
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: You have an extremely messy desk, but someone shows up just in time to help!


**Ok! We had project in literature over Benjamin Franklin's 13 traits, one of which, obviously, is order. I decided to personify myself through Alli, whose name is relatively close to my own last name, (but I decided to change it to a reader insert) and of course! Arthur Kirkland from Hetalia!**

* * *

"_!" _ looked up from her homework and rolled her chair over to her bedroom door.

"Yes ma'am!" she called out the door. She heard footsteps making their way up the stairs. Her mother's head appeared at the top of the stairway, and she looked at _.

"Arthur called. He said he was on his way over to pick you up for the game," she told her daughter. _ grinned and gave her mom the thumbs up.

"Alright mom! Thanks," she replied and wheeled back over to her desk. She grabbed her pencil and looked back at her chemistry work. She tried to finish the last few problems before completely giving up and tossing the papers onto her desk. She looked at her large desk and sighed.

She had several sketchbooks laid open with pens, pencils, and charcoal sticks littered across the pages. Her notebooks, which contained all her stories, were stacked into unceremonious piles. She had her homework thrown helter-skelter across the surface, not even wanting to look at the painstakingly difficult chemistry and algebra. She also noticed she had several books including The Scarlet Letter, The Silmarillion, and The Mother Tongue, which were heaped into the mass as well. She knew her laptop was hidden somewhere underneath the large mess; she just didn't know where. She looked down at the five drawers that were connected to the structure. Papers and pictures were sticking out all over the place. She even saw some of her mom's old jewelry hanging out.

"I really need to fix this up a bit," she muttered to herself as she leaned back in her chair. "Eh, I'll do it later." She heard the front door open downstairs and her mom greet someone. _Probably Artie._

"Thank you Mrs. _(l/n)_," she heard Arthur call. His British accent kind of gave it away. Light footsteps hurried up the stairs and down the hall. "_!"

"I'm in here Arthur," she said. His blonde head popped through the doorway a moment later. "Hey Artie!" _ stood up and began wading through her ocean of papers.

"Good gracious _! What's gone and eaten your desk? I can't see it anymore," he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him and continued looking for the football tickets.

"Nothing's eaten it. It's here, and I'm tryin' to find the tickets for the game," she said, refusing to look at him. She'd set the tickets on her desk, trusting they wouldn't get lost, and now… she couldn't find them.

"You've lost the bloody tickets? Oh Alli, what am I to do with you?" he asked, coming and trying to help you sift through the enormous mess. "You really ought to be more organized."

"I haven't lost them, just misplaced them," she corrected. He rolled his green eyes and gave up looking.

"Well, if you've _misplaced_ them in this mess we might as well give up looking. There's no hope in finding the poor buggers." He smirked down at _, making her humph in indignation.

"I'm sorry," she admitted. "I should've been more careful." Arthur looked at her and then back at her desk.

"How about we don't even bother going to the game and instead we stay here and clean this desk off and see what we can find, hm?" he asked her. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." They set to work immediately, pulling off papers and notebooks and stacking them according their subject or whichever story _ said they went to. They eventually got everything pulled off the surface of the desk, having completely forgotten about the game they were supposed to go to.

"Hm, I'd completely forgotten the thing was made of oak," _ said, running her fingers along the smooth surface. "We finished a lot quicker than I thought we would," she said, looking at the few neat piles around the two of them. Arthur chuckled, and she looked at him. "What are you laughin' at?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He pointed at the still stuffed drawers underneath.

"I don't think we're quite finished yet," he replied. _ groaned and plopped back down by her desk and began yanking the drawers out. She and Arthur pulled out old pictures and papers that she hadn't even known existed any more. She had paints and ribbons, old necklaces and even old piano music she had wanted to learn to play. They threw all the aged, unwanted papers out as they went, diminishing the hoard of work greatly. Eventually, her mother came up and saw the two of them, drowning in paper.

"_! I thought you two were going to the football game," her mother exclaimed, brushing her hair out of her eyes. _ blushed and looked at her mom sheepishly.

"I kinda lost the tickets in my desk," she told her, absentmindedly stacking up more papers. Her mother giggled loudly and leaned in the doorway.

"Dear, do you mean the tickets sticking to the fridge?" she asked, trying not to burst out laughing at the sight of surprise on her daughters face. She must have completely forgotten she put them there for safe keeping.

"What… How… How did they get down there?" she cried, disturbing a few sheets of loose paper. Arthur began laughing behind her. She turned around and saw him lying on the ground laughing hysterically. "What?!" He sat up, wiping tears from his eyes. Her mother joined in the laughing and made her way back downstairs to dispose of the now useless football tickets.

"Nothing, love. I just can't believe they were down there the entire time while we were searching through this disorganized conglomeration," he chuckled. _ blushed and looked down at the papers.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to go to the game," she told him.

"I've never really cared for the sport anyhow. I enjoy _real_ football of course, but this American game never really suited my tastes," he sniffed, throwing his nose into the air. _ shook her head, grinning, and stared at all the junk around her.

"Well, I guess we better put all this stuff back, huh?" she looked over at Arthur who nodded.

"Oh yes, definitely, but in an orderly fashion this time," he told her, standing up. They started by putting things back into the drawers, setting them neatly into their places. They quickly finished putting things in the drawers and began with the top of her desk. They set her laptop in the middle, her sketchbooks in one neat pile and her story notebooks in another. Arthur put the books back on the shelf where the belonged and _ put her homework in their right folders.

She looked around and realized they were done! Everything was either where it belonged or stacked neatly so she could get to it easily.

"We're finished!" she said and hugged Arthur. "Thank you! I don't think I ever would've cleaned off this desk if it hadn't of been for you!" She kissed his cheek and beamed at him. He blushed slightly and cleared his throat.

"W-well, I hope this has taught you something about being organized and keeping all your stuff in order. We don't want to be losing anything else, do we?" he raised an eyebrow at her, trying not laugh again. She scowled playfully and slapped his arm.

"I know. I'm gonna keep all my stuff in the right place from now, I promise," she said. Arthur smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So, how about we get something to eat? All that work's got me hungry, and I think mom made vegetable soup," she said. He nodded and they walked out of the room.

"Sounds delicious," he replied. As they walked down the stairs, _ looked up at Arthur with her big _(e/c)_ eyes.

"So, do you think we can organize my locker next?"


End file.
